1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a preparation for cleaning glass and ceramic surfaces, and more particularly, to such a preparation in the form of a paste having a viscosity at 20.degree. C. of from 10,000 to 40,000 mPas.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Numerous methods and preparations have been proposed in the literature for cleaning glass surfaces. Various preparations are also available in practice for this purpose. For example, window cleaning preparations in the form of dilute aqueous surfactant solutions which may also contain volatile alkali metal salts and organic solvent are widely used. However, greasy soil and hydrophobic soil are difficult to remove with preparations of this type. Greasy and hydrophobic soil can be better removed with preparations containing polishing agents. Preparations of this type require a two-step procedure in which the preparation is first spread over and rubbed onto the glass surfaces before it is removed again, for example by rinsing off or by polishing off after drying. The disadvantage of preparations such as these is that residues of the polishes are frequently left behind on the panes themselves or in the vicinity thereof.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a preparation which has better overall properties.